Our True Love
by Lirian
Summary: Revive los recuerdos del más profundo romance que tuvo Sesshomaru, un tiempo que compartieron con amor, drama y aventura. ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora que nuevamente se encuentran?
1. Sombras en la Claridad

"**Our true love"**

CAPÍTULO 1: Sombras en la claridad

La noche estaba clara y el cielo totalmente limpio, parecía que todo el mundo estaba en paz esa noche. No dudé en ponerme a descansar, aunque en realidad me sentía perfecta. De pronto, oí hablar a una niña. Decidí ocultarme porque en aquella zona era imposible que una niña estuviera caminando sola, y prefería pasar desapercibida.

Una voz fuerte y poderosa rompió mi tranquilidad provocando que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo. La voz me ordenaba salir, y yo obedecí. Al mirar hacia quien se había percatado de mi presencia, me topé con unos ojos grandes y hermosos que podían hipnotizar a quien los mirara a kilómetros de distancia. Por unos instantes, casi imperceptibles, quedé bajo el hechizo pero logré dominarlo. Al analizar a quienes me observaban, distinguí a tres seres: dos youkais y una pequeña humana. Uno de los youkais era de baja estatura y parecía ser un sapo de ojos saltones, que llevaba un báculo de dos cabezas del cual yo nunca había oído. A su izquierda se encontraba el segundo youkai, a quien yo ya conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, y aunque largos años habían pasado desde la última vez que lo vi, era imposible olvidarme de su bella figura, sus profundos ojos, su suave pelo y sobre todo de sus dulces, muy dulces labios.

No pude evitar sonreír, era tanta mi alegría por volverlo a ver. Pero, él no sonreía, su ronstro parecía hecho de piedra.

-Ses-¿Sesshomaru?- Dije suavemente.

No movió ni un músculo. El youkai acompañante comenzó a hablar.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?-

-¿Qué pasa Sesshomaru?¿acaso no me recuerdas?- Se quedó pensando unos instantes y luego me dirigió la palabra.

-No sé de qué hablas- Mis ojos se abrieron rápidamente y sentí que de un salto mi corazón se escaparía de adentro de mi cuerpo.

-Mi nombre es Scarmory- Dije dirigiéndome al pequeño youkai, regulando mi voz para soñar tranquila.

-¿Y qué es lo que buscas aquí?-

-Vámonos Jaken, no tenemos que perder tiempo-

Se dieron vuelta y se marcharon sin dejarme siquiera decir una palabra.


	2. Te extrañaré

"**Our true love"**

Capitulo 2: Te extrañaré

Era una tarde hermosa, perfecta para salir a caminar. Hacía calor pero no era sofocante, además, había una ligera brisa que renovaba el aire constantemente.

Salí por una de las puertas que daban al jardín trasero del palacio, me encantaba ese jardín porque en el fondo se abría un gran bosque. Junto a una columna lo vi parado contemplando el horizonte y me decidí por acercarme.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sesshomaru?-

-Nada, Salí a tomar aire. ¿Y tú?-

-Vine a dar una vuelta.- Al decir esto me aleje y luego me volví hacia él. -¿No vas a venir?-

Sonrió y me acompaño. Caminábamos por el bosque, los rayos del sol que pasaban por entre las hojas alumbraban todo. Yo, como siempre, andaba muy delicadamente sobre las ramas de los árboles. En este caso iba por una rama baja para estar junto a él.

-¿Te sientes bien, Sami?- dijo dulcemente.

-¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Te noto más callada que de costumbre.-Mire hacia abajo y respondí.

–Estoy muy preocupada por mi padre.-

-No tienes que sentirte mal, tu padre es muy poderoso. Te prometo que todo va a estar bien.-

Al decir esto último me tomo de la mano suavemente y así seguimos caminando.

Llegamos a un gran claro donde las flores formaban un hermoso colchón de colores variados que cubrían casi todo. Este estaba atravesado por un riachuelo bastante caudaloso pero muy tranquilo que bordeaba un espacio en el que no había flores, justo en el centro del claro.

Camine hasta ese centro y me quede contemplando ese pequeño curso de agua y a las plantas que bailaban con el suave viento mientras el río les cantaba su canción. Pude sentir a Sesshomaru acercarse y detenerse detrás de mí.

-Sabes Sami...-

Volteé a mirarlo y descubrí que no estaba a más de diez centímetros de mí.

-Yo sé que todo saldrá como se planeó y que tu padre volverá a buscarte, pero la verdad es que…-

-¿Qué…?-

Dio un suspiro y continuó.

-La verdad es no quiero que vuelva por ti.-

-A que te re…-

No me dejó terminar mi oración, cuando me abrazó y me besó.

-Si el vuelve por ti, tú te irás y yo no podré volver a verte.


End file.
